Saying Goodbye To Mommy
by Hearts Desire
Summary: A short story from Jeff's point of veiw. I wrote it after Travis died. R


Title- Saying Goodbye To Mommy  
By- Hearts Desire  
Rating- PG13  
Main Characters- Jeff and Matt Hardy  
  
A/N- I wrote this a while back and just got around to posting it since I found it on my hard drive and it was bugging me to post it. It's pretty short  
  
Disclaimer- I own no one. They own themselves. (But I wouldn't mind owning Matt and Jeff. Or Shannon Moore or Shawn Michaels.....)  
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
  
I sat up quickly in my bed. Something was wrong, I could tell. Mommy always said I had that kind of sixth sense about things. I couldn't tell what was wrong, but I could tell it was about mommy. Mommy's been sick for a while. They said it's cancer. I don't really know what it is, but Matt's not making too big of a deal about it, so I'm not really worrying. I wonder a lot, though, if it's not that bad, why isn't mommy home here? Enough talking, this feeling is really getting to me, I've got to tell Matt.  
  
I throw the blankets off of my bed and patter down the hall in my too short pajamas and my bare feet. The one night this week that Matty didn't sneak into my room to sleep and I have a feeling. I knock on Matty's door quietly. He moans for five more minutes or something of the sort, so I gentley push the door open and sneak in. Matty's curled up, his back facing me, the pillows and blankets are pushed up around him. I slipped over and gentley patted him on the shoulder and he turned around slowly.  
  
"What do you want, Jeffro? It's four-thirty in the morning." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"I had a dream, matty, and now I have a bad feeling."  
  
"It's just from your dream, Jeffro. Go back to bed, we've got work to do in a couple of hours. We're helpin' Daddy today remember?"  
  
"But, Matty, it's about Mommy!"  
  
Now he sits up. "It's about Mommy?" he asks again.  
  
I nodded. Matty grabbed my arm and dragged me out of his bed. I don't think he cares that it is nearing Christmas, snowing, and he is in only his boxers, running around on a hard wooden floor. He drags me along with him to daddy's room. He knocks urgently. Daddy moans to go back to bed, but Matt knocked again. "Daddy, we need to talk to you!"  
  
Finally, daddy pulled open the door and let us in, sighing. He notioned to his bed and Matt lifted me onto it. It was a VERY high bed, even though daddy is kinda short. At least that's what daddy says. But, mommy likes it, so he likes it. Matty climbed on next to me and daddy took a seat tiredly next to us.  
  
"What d'ya want, boys? It ain't even five in the morning."  
  
"Jeffy has a feeling again. And he says it's about mommy."  
  
That's all it took. Daddy dashed up from his spot in bed and grabbed me by the shoulders. "What do you think is wrong?" he asked. I didn't have any chance to say anything before the phone rang. This always happened. I'm guessing that it would be about mommy.  
  
It was.  
  
They said we needed to get down to the hospital.   
  
Daddy bundled us up in our winter clothes, not caring that we were only in sleepwear. Matty dressed himself so quick he almost dizzied himself. Daddy bundled me so much that I could hardly move. He picked me up and put me in the car. Matty was hot; I think he was mad we had to go.  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
She died.  
  
Don't ask me why cause I don't know. We were standing in the room with her. I was curled in one of her arms, Matt held the other and Daddy was gripping one of her hands, and the little line on the screen we checked every once in a while just went straight. Matty started to cry; then daddy and it scared me. I didn't know what was going on. Then, mommy's arm fell from me; I knew she was gone.  
  
But I didn't want to believe it.  
  
That night, daddy dropped me and Matty off at Auntie's house. Auntie was nice as she could be, but Matty just didn't want to hear it. I think. Auntie pulled out the inflate-a-bed and set it up on the floor of the living room. Matty took it and went straight to bed, covering his eyes and face. I took the couch for the night. Auntie kissed us the night and turned the lights down low. I could tell that Matty was hot about mommy, but I still didn't want to believe it was true; so I laid in the dark and imagined that when I woke up in the morning, I'd be in bed and mommy would be home with us.  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
The next morning, daddy never showed up, we stayed another day with Auntie. We didn't really do anything, Matty was still hot and sad. I heard him crying last night before I went to bed; it nearly killed me. Matty hardly ever cried, either. The next morning, though, daddy came and picked us up around eight o'clock in the morning. He handed me and Matty two suits and said to hurry.  
  
We had to be at church by nine.  
  
I sat in one of the pews, my legs still not long enough to reach the floor, swinging back and forth. Daddy reached down and placed a hand on them so I stopped. Matty sat still a board the whole time. An old preist man, named Father Rashanaw, kept talking about what a good person mommy was.  
  
Was.  
  
He always said was. There was a huge wooden coffin up by the alter. By the looks of it, that was where mommy was cause I hadn't seen her yet. After about an hour, Father Rashanaw went back to the back room; the service was over Daddy said. Then, everyone started to get up, grammaw, grammpaw, Auntie, Uncle Dave; everyone. They walked past the open casket and looked in. Most of them cried, some of them put flowers in, but they were all sad. Finally, everyone was gone and it was only me, Matty, Daddy, Mommy and two ushers. Daddy started to get up, Matty grabbed my hand and we all started to walk up to the casket.  
  
I didn't want to do it.  
  
I would have much rather stayed behind and said bye to mommy by myself.  
  
Matty pulled me up there with him. He looked in the casket, but I stayed a few steps behind him. Matty started to cry again and he quickly went to go sit back down by where Daddy was kneeling. So I slowly walked up there. I was scared as Hell. I wasn't exactly tall anough to see all the way into it; but I could see enough. There was Mommy.  
  
I can't remember any more.  
  
The next thing I knew, it was nine o'clock that night and we were at home.  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
It was hard. We were hardly ever at our own home, but when we were, it was all fast food and left overs. Daddy never talked. All Matty did was cry.   
  
So I did, too.  
  
-  
-  
-  
-  
  
There is this one picture.  
  
I found it about a month after the funeral, around New Years, I think. I don't really know, we didn't celebrate any holidays right after mommy died. It was in a little cardboard box that I kept under my bed. I always had that box under my bed. I put anything I thought was important in it. There was my spiderman comic,issue 1, there was a slick grey rock I found at the beach one year, the head to a barbie doll from a girl I liked in kindergarten.  
  
I had obviously put that picture in there a while ago.  
  
We were on vacation in Texas, visiting Grammaw Daily. We were in the swimming pool. We were happy.  
  
About a monthe before mommy died, I met Shannon Moore. He helped me a lot with mommy being sick. His aunt was sick, too. She died before mommy did and Shannon didn't come around much. After mommy died, I went to go see him. We talked a lot and had fun. Which was weird becuase I never thought I'd be happy again. Two years later, Shannon's daddy got in a car wreck and Shannon stayed with us while his daddy and mommy were at the hospital.   
  
But, come to think about it, I guess that it all turned out for the best.  
  
.  
  
A/N- Just a story I wrote a while ago that I felt like posting. There's not really a point to it, except to get my feelings out. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
